Tres años sin mi razón de vivir
by Bells.Cs
Summary: Bella se encuentra en la cárcel por haber vengado la muerte de Edward,matado por Victoria.Está desesperada,apartada y desea salir de ese asqueroso lugar,pero dejará de desearlo en muy poco tiempo..TODOS HUMANOS.Jacob/Bella/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Era duro haber pasado 3 años en cárcel. Pero más duro era estar en cárcel y saber que él estaba fuera,o donde quiera que estuviese.

Me había librado de Victoria. Conseguí matarla, y por ese motivo estaba en la cárcel,había matado a Edward y eso no se lo perdonaré en la vida.

Mi Edward-susurré-¿Dónde estarás?.No te pido nada,solo pido que me recuerdes,estés donde estés-abracé el cojín de la asquerosa cama de mi celda imaginando que era el olor más delicioso que había,el rostro mas perfecto que existía,recordando al amor de mi vida,_él_.

**3 años sin mi razón de vivir es un fic muy él pretendo emocionaros y si es posible sacar vuestro lado "triste y tierno" por decirlo de alguna manera..Espero que lo leais y me dejéis muchos reviews^^.Muchisimos besos de..LA CARCELERA XD**


	2. nfesiones

Tres años sin mi razón de vivir

--

Capítulo 1-Confesiones

--

BELLA POV

-Sácame de esta cárcel,déjame vivir en libertad,quiero vivir junto a ti,por siempre junto a ti,no importa nada…-cantaba desanimada sobre la cama de mi celda esa cancion que me inventaba sobre la marcha-

Una celda que parecía una pocilga de cerdos. Constaba de una litera y una cama individual,en la que dormia asquerosa. El colchón se venía abajo,de sábanas roídas,beis, con un cojín lleno de pelusas repugnantes,roído.

El baño era aún más había ni una puerta para tener intimidad cuando hacias tus cosas era un wáter y un lavabo que conectaba con la habitació había espejo,¿Cómo pretendian que que tuviesemos mejor aspecto?.

Las paredes eran del color del carbón cuando se parte de la litera estaba llena de fotografías de Tanya y Leah,mis dos compañeras de…pocilga.

Tanya Denali me contó que había sido encarcelada por la ambición,aunque ella no lo reconocíó que durante toda su vida había vivido con su madre,prostituta,y que su padre era un alcohólico que nunca salió a la se ganó la vida sola,trabajando y trabajando,hasta que un día encontró la solución a su estrechés tenía un físico espectacular y podía conseguir al hombre que quisiese y así lo casó con un rico empresario,vivia como una reina,pero él se dio cuenta de que ella tenia un amante,Aro,y entonces decidió ,al saberlo,lo mató con sus propias manos dándole un balazo y pensando que ella se quedaria con toda la no fue asi.

Luego,Leah Clearwater ,me contó que estaba encarcelada por equivocació persona había falsificado su DNI, ella era inocente y estaba acusada de abuso de menores tanto física como psíquicamente .Desde luego la historia de Tanya es más dramática y "terrorífica" que la de Leah,aunque era también apasionante.

Durante mis tres años aquí dentro me fui haciendo la amiga de ambas,eran dos personas agradables,aunque una fuese una asesina.

En el comedor las comidas eran aburridas y las compañeras de una celda comían juntas,sin relacionarse con los demás.

La única conversación que teníamos que no fuese con las de tu misma "pocilga" era en las duchas. Se la pasaban riendo y cantando al unísono. Todas menos yo. En mi mente no había canción alguna más que la que cantaba en la cama de mi celda, en la noche, cuando nadie me escuchaba.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado aquí, aún no me había atrevido a contar mi historia con Edward a nadie. Aunque ellas tampoco me preguntaban, pero eso duró poco.

Un día, que no sabía si era nublado o soleado porque en las celdas no había ventanas y no entraba ni un rayo de luz por esas paredes carbón, Leah se acercó a mi cama, sentándose en el borde.

Me incorporé y la miré esperando a que me hablase.

-¡Bella!-me dijo entusiasmada-¿por qué no vienes con nosotras al salón de actos?-me preguntó ilusionada-Vamos a hacer un pequeño teatro-sonrió-

-Muchas gracias Leah, pero no tengo ganas-le dije intentando ser amable-.

-¡Oh!-exclamó-No seas tonta, lo pasarás bien-

-Leah, de verdad no… no tengo ganas-una lágrima tocó mi mejilla-Ve tú, de verdad-

-Bella, imagino que no me vas a contar nada pero… ¿por qué estás aquí?-me preguntó, curiosa mientras, con un pañuelo, me secó suavemente la lágrima que recorría mi rostro-

-¿Me prometes no contárselo a nadie?-musité-

-Lo prometo Bells-me sonrió-

-Pues es algo largo. Verás un día en el bosque de Forks…

--FLASHBACK--

-Bella, no sabes cuánto te amo-las palabras de Edward eran sinceras. Llevábamos dos años juntos formalmente y nos iba de perlas. Estábamos profundamente enamorados, el uno del otro. Habíamos quedado en el bosque para hablar-.

-Y yo a ti mi vida-le dije, también sincera, mirando sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillar-¿De qué querías hablarme?-sonreí-

-Pues quería pedirte algo…-asentí para que siguiese-Pues, sencillamente es…-sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo. El corazón empezó a bombear a toda velocidad, las manos me sudaban y mis piernas temblaban de puro nerviosismo-¿quieres casarte conmi…-escuché un disparó-

Mis ojos se fueron directos a Edward, que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, su iris verde esmeralda mirándome fijamente, desesperado.

-¿Edward?-pregunté mirándole preocupada-¡Edward contestame!¡Edward!¡Edward por favor!-le miraba,dándole palmas en las mejillas intentando que reaccionara y me dijese que estaba é al cielo,buscando la causa del disparo-

-Bell..Bella-Bajé la mirada para verle de nuevo agonizar. Edward tenía la voz muy ronca,casi no se le escuchaba. Mis ojos se inundaban de saladas lágrimas que pronto brotarían por mis pálidas mejillas-

-Edward-puse una leve sonrisa,mirando su boca sangrante y sus ojos entre cerrados-

-Bella…-seguía con voz ronca-Bella..te amo-me acarició la mejilla con la palma de su mano-

-Y yo a ti Edward,siempre-mis lágrimas no aguantaron más en mis ojos y salieron disparadas por mis mejillas,rozando su tumbé en la hierba,apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo-Siempre te he amado…

-Lo s..Lo sé mi amor-me dijo dulcemente-Bella,¿re-recuerdas la noche que pasé contigo en tu casa y..ahg..-hizo una mueca de dolor,resistiéndose a morir-nos unimos definitivamente?-me acarició la mejilla e hizo una mueca de dolor en intento de sonreir-Lo recuerdas,¿verdad?-

-Edward,¿Cómo olvidarlo?...Sabes que ese fue el momento más especial de mi vida-le sonreí,mirándole,esperando que la muerte se apoderase de su belleza y del dulce sabor de sus labios-

La camisa blanca de Edward estaba ensangrentada,la desabroché y la eché a un mano sostenía su costado desnudo,donde había sido disparado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije Bella?-me preguntó con los ojos blancos casi enteros-

-Si,claro que lo recuerdo mi amor-le acaricié la mejilla,sin dejar de apretar su herida intentando que se cortase la hemorragia-

-Pues hoy..hoy intentaba hacerte aún mas feliz-su voz se iba apagando poco a poco-

-Edward,deja de hablar,te dolerá más-le dije llorando-

-Bella…yo solo quiero que sepas que…-su mano izquierda se enterró en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacando un papel-léelo. Te…quiero-su mano dejó de acariciar mi mejilla, sus ojos se cerraron completamente, su herida aun sangraba, al igual que la que se había creado en mi corazón .Le toqué la frente. Estaba helada, un tacto casi vampírico, su piel pálida como el hielo y una lágrima bajando por su cuello le hacía ver lo humano que era-

Entonces comprendí la gravedad del asunto.

Comprendí que Edward no existía, se había ido sin mí, sus dulces labios acaramelados ya no besarían los míos, mi razón de vivir estaba descansando, Edward, mi Edward había muerto.

--FIN DEL FLASHBACK--

-Dios mío Bella…-Leah estaba atónita,me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos,pero con compasión-Lo siento muchísimo-me sinceró-

-Gracias-la miré después de subir mi mirada,fijada en mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos mientras yo sorbí por la nariz, tocando un mechón de mi pelo-.

-Bueno pero…¿quién le disparó?-me preguntó,pasando su brazo por mi hombro para consolarme-

-Victoria…Bueno,es una larga pareja, James, mató a su hermanastra, y el en venganza le mató a é Victoria le mató a él-concluí-


End file.
